Skeletons
by mjoInir
Summary: Drusilla is a pretty popular Slytherin, especially next to her pure-blood friend Elaine Selwyn. However, Drusilla is beginning to have a mind of her own, starting to question her family's ideals and why they would stand behind the Dark Lord. She must be wary, as going against her family is a very dangerous game she's not sure she knows how to play.


**Chapter One.**

The beginning of another school year did not have the same feeling as the years before — the war had taken many lives and it surely brought a gloomy mood to the entirety of the students. The Cromwell's were no different, however they were gloomy for a different reason: Caius, head of the Rosier family, had been caught by the Order of the Phoenix for the crime of being a Death Eater. Caius was a very intelligent wizard, and Nikos (head of the Cromwell family) was certain he would find a way out of it.

The Cromwell's and the Rosier's were not necessarily tight knit with each other, but both father's had joined Voldemort around the same time — and now both were waiting for their sons to follow in their footsteps, hopefully followed close behind by their other children.

Drusilla Cromwell knew her parents already had her life planned out: finish Hogwarts, join the Death Eaters, marry a fellow pureblood, become a legendary witch among Voldemort's ranks, have a few kids, and finally live luxuriously in the new world Voldemort had created.

This, however, was not the life Drusilla wanted.

Her siblings, Astor and Lucilla, wanted that life. Astor was in his final year at Hogwarts and then he would receive the Dark Mark, as if it would be a graduation gift. Drusilla knew he would make a good Death Eater, he was cunning and powerful, and _frightening_. There was still hope for her sister, however, the charming third year girl was the top of her class. She was smart; Lucilla was very intelligent for her age. Drusilla feared for her little sister, as war was no place for a little girl, but her parents were seeing differently and Drusilla knew to never defy her parents.

At King's Cross Station, Drusilla followed along with her siblings silently, her prissy pearl cat, Venus, was relaxed in her arms. Her parents had not come to deliver them off, as they had more pressing matters to tend to, and instead Astor led them into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Drusilla found the Hogwarts Express to be a comfort, as the tension in her chest elevated, enabling her to take a deep breath. Each of the Cromwell's were quick to separate into their own friend groups in separate compartments.

Drusilla found her friends easily, as they had the same compartment every year. Elaine Selwyn came from a family much like the Cromwell's; pure down to their very last drop of blood. Miranda Prescott was a slightly different story — she came from two half-blood parents, one from Ravenclaw and the other from Slytherin. Miranda kept tight lip about this, especially to her friends, as they were all purebloods, and even though her friends could guess, seeing that Prescott was not of the Sacred Twenty-Nine names, they never spoke of it.

Drusilla's mother, Marjorie Cromwell, was an American pureblood, Sinclair being her maiden name; Nikos had immigrated from Greece, with his sister, when he turned eighteen — and was thus recognized later on as a pureblood and his name was added to the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

"Dru," Miranda greeted with a warm smile, looking away from Elaine, who she had been speaking with. "How are you?"

Drusilla sat down next to Miranda, leaving Venus to curl into her lap, and offered a smile in return, "As good as I can be."

Elaine's dark eyes watched them carefully, staring particularly at the moonlight pale face of the middle Cromwell. " _Drusilla_ ," the corners of her mouth quirked, "how _was_ your summer?"

Drusilla's green eyes narrowed slightly at her friend, "Spent most of my time around the estate — traveled to Paris and Athens. Got to go with my mum to New York City, but that was just on Ministry business."

Elaine nodded, " _I_ got to go to Barcelona, to see family. Mum was prepping me in some _Ministry_ business."

Everyone in Slytherin knew about Elaine's passion to become Minister-ess of Magic, as she brought it up whenever possible. Most pureblood children were taught to dream big because _surely_ , "daddy can make that happen." Purebloods were also highly respected, and money could surely talk. Drusilla knew it was a far-fetched dream, but with the way the war was turning, anything was possible.

The compartment door slid open, revealing the figure of Luca Desai, who was a pureblood, with the exception of one half-blood back in the 20's. He had a darker complexion, with dark coffee eyes, his black hair pulled back into a low bun. He barely met anyone's eyes before sitting down next to Elaine, directly across from Drusilla. Luca looked exhausted, but barely anyone spoke; his family had been publicly rough with him, after learning his distaste for those siding with Voldemort. They had made a mockery of him until he submitted.

No one really wanted to speak to him about it, as the touchy subject was still completely raw and festering. Drusilla noticed, however, how Elaine recoiled when Luca sat down. Drusilla, knowing the impact any step out of line could have, only offered Luca a tiny welcoming smile. Most Slytherin's would not disown Luca, perhaps only keep arms length, if at all — but the families like Elaine and Drusilla's might have certain words with their children if they got too friendly with Luca.

It made her chest feel tight again. She _needed_ the approval of Elaine (the poor girl practically craved it), but she _wanted_ to comfort her friend. Luca was hurting and it was painfully obvious.

* * *

After changing into their robes, they waited in silence until the train arrived at the Hogsmade Station. Drusilla hid her inner turmoil about her friends and kept it buried deep, a problem for when she was alone. Her green eyes remained stoic and steady, weakness was not an option. Not during times such as these.

Elaine turned her nose upwards once arriving to Hogwarts, barely lifting a finger as she started towards the Great Hall. Drusilla shared a briefly look with Miranda, before they both followed after the girl, Luca dragging behind.

Drusilla heard the loud chatter of the Marauders, their laughter echoing throughout the hall. It was in her blood to hate them — especially that blood traitor Sirius Black (who, Drusilla had heard, had many qualms with his family about his friends and his opinions). Most Slytherins, with experience with families such as the Black's, knew their were few turnouts with that situation, and even fewer in his favor. Drusilla sighed, turning her eyes away from the Gryffindor boys and to Luca, who sat with his elbow on the table and head in his hand.

"Luca," she started, voice barely above a whisper. "How are you doing?"

His dark eyes watched her carefully before he shrugged, "I could be homeless soon, so there's that."

Drusilla frowned. She could offer him no sanctuary, no hopeful words. She was unable to lend her aid — her parents would surely never let him on the grounds of their estate, and she was sure she would be unable to smuggle him into the house with Floo, because surely a sibling would find him sooner or later and go chirping to her parents about it.

"I really am sorry things have turned out this way, Luca."

Luca watched her carefully, "How can you just stand aside while this monster rises to power? Why sit while your parents and your friends are fighting for him?"

It was then when Elaine looked over at them, leaning towards each other, Luca looked heated and Drusilla looked caught in the headlights. Drusilla tried to smile at Elaine, but the girl simply raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"Not now, Luca." Drusilla whispered back to him, eyes flickering to Elaine, hoping she wasn't looking. "We can't do this now."

"We will never do this," he told her, eyebrows furrowed. "It is a discussion you will refuse to have." He sat back and started eating, ignoring her.

Drusilla rubbed her forehead in an exhausted manner. This whole year would be a chess match, and she knew it.


End file.
